zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Exploits Of Mr.Wilde
It´s amazing how the life of a simple sly fox can affect so many lives of other mammals during such a short time. After living in this forest for so long, I can prove that to be true. I´m Nicholas Piberius Wilde, a fox who´s lived here in the countryside all his life, stealing from humans to survive. I´ve done it for a long time just like my parents, Robin and Marian Wilde. But I just don´t do it for myself, I also help other animals in the forest, for the humans keep taking away their homes and hunting them. In a way, I´m almost like a vigilante protector to them. The rabbits, mice, raccoons and other animals are all my friends. But my life hasn´t been all adventure and danger, though. Years ago, I saved a beautiful young rabbit from a hunter´s trap in the forest, named Judy Hopps. In gratitude, the doe moved to the area near me, with us living close and developing a strong friendship over time. Eventually, we fell in love and even got married in the forest. We also adopted a little vixen kit named Vixey, who´s already growing up fast. She was also dating another fox named Tod, who lived north. During our days as a couple, Judy often helped me in my schemes to steal from the mean farmers. However, after one incident when we almost got killed, we decided to tone it down and just settle down before we had our daughter. Seeing how well the forest fared already after my exploits, I thought it was a wise choice. But it probably wasn´t. One day, times had gotten rough in the forest. Food was scarce for all of us, and I don´t want to hunt my friends. What made it even worse is that I heard that three new farmers moved near our area, with huge estates that take a lot of room from us. Even though I swore not to steal anymore, part of me believed that I had to. For my family and loved ones; I didn´t want to see Judy or Vixey either starve or get hunted. Something had to be done. I knew what I had to do first. A friend of mine in the forest knew about those three strangers, and I was going to find out more about it. Who I´d be dealing with and what I´d have to take from them. The time had come for the slyness in this fox to rise again. One day, I was sharing lunch there at our burrow with Judy and Vixey in the middle of our living room. A simple yet cozy place with soft chairs and a few paintings as well as plants decorating the place. "We´re running out of mushrooms, but I did my best with what we got", Judy said as she put the dishes on the table. The rabbit wore a pink flannel shirt with jeans and a sun hat, while I had a green Hawaian shirt with a tie and matching pants. Vixey wore just a simple purple blouse with similar pants too. "Doesn´t matter, Mom. Your cookings are always delicious anyway", our daughter smiled. "They sure are. However, it won´t be enough for us for long. The forest is running low on food, we´ve got to do something", I voiced my worries. Judy looked at me with concern. "I know, my dear. We´re not the only ones facing that problem, though. Your parents and Thumper´s family in the neighborhood mentioned that too", she explained, sitting down with us. "It has been that way since the humans moved in, and it will continue unless someone changes things. Seems like I have to go back to stealing again", I said after finishing my plate. My wife and adopted daughter got worried too as they heard that. "Nick...I understand you want to help, but it´s too dangerous. Humans will come after us if you do it", she looked at me. "It was dangerous too when I saved you back in the day. For our loved ones, we should be ready to take risks. I´ll have to find out what I can do to help you and the rest of the animals in the forest", I admitted. She put her paw on my shoulder, and smiled. Judy understood what I meant. "You have a heart of gold, my dear husband. I really appreciate the sacrifices you´re willing to make for us, and I´ll help you whenever you need it", she gave me a tiny kiss. "Mom´s right. You´re the best dad in the world", Vixey hugged me. "Thanks. I love you both. Now, I must go see Gideon by the old pine tree. He should know something about humans and who I´ll be dealing with in this area", I said, leaving the house. Gideon was the forest baker and an avid reader to boot, who knew a lot about humans from the stuff he had collected. So therefore, I figured out he might have useful information regarding that. "Good luck", Judy waved at me from the doorstep. She waited anxiously for the time her help was needed. Soon, I found my way to the chubby fox´s bakery, where I explained my plight to him and my need to know about the three farms near the forest. Luckily, he knew about them. "Sounds like a fool´s errand to me, Wilde. Those three guys have nice and big farms, but they´re not very nice people at all. They´re all hunters, and not very fond of foxes", Gideon said. "Hunters? Well, this just got exciting", I said a little cockily. Before I settled down with Judy, I had been very good at distracting human hunters during every chase they took part in. I hoped that skill was still strong in me. Gideon showed the first photo, which showed a chicken farm with a grumpy old man that had a gray mustache and a hunter´s jacket on him. Along with him was a big, grey dog who resembled his master quite a bit. "Who´s this guy?" I asked. "His name is Amos Slade. Owns a big chicken farm, which has proved very profitable for him. Also has a nice vegetable garden that´s guarded by his dog, Chief. Both the farm and the henhouse have enough stuff to feed a family", Gideon explained. "Is he dangerous?" I asked. "Well yeah, he´s hunted and skinned foxes for a long time. Rumor says that one of our mother´s got hunted down by him. He´s a grumpy old coot who won´t hesitate to shoot any animal that causes ruckus on his farm, and therefore none of us has visited the place", he said. "Hmmm....doesn´t sound too bad. Are the other farmers tougher than him?" I asked. Gideon nodded, and showed another photo. It showed the picture of a handsome yet egotistical and muscular dark-haired man wearing red and holding a big blunderbuss in his hand with a big, smug grin on his face. Along with him was a short, chubbier man carrying his latest kill, which was a wild boar. "Gaston Legume is the second farmer, a man who moved in here from France. He farms mostly ducks for their meat and eggs, the latter of which he says he can eat four dozen ones per day, along with several French pastries. He and his companion LeFou hunt for sport, always looking to impress the girls in the town. The guy is strong and tenacious, but full of himself and not very smart. I heard he can´t even read", Gideon smiled. "Sounds like someone I´d have fun duping. What about the third one?" I wondered. Gideon looked concerned. "Well, I saved the most dangerous one for the last. Meet Percival McLeach", he showed a photo of a man. He was a very tall, scarred and mean-looking Australian hunter with a trenchcoat and a shotgun with a scope. Along by his side was a huge blue monitor lizard, unlike any lizard I had seen in this forest. "He´s not just a farmer and a hunter, but a wanted criminal. He has poached many endangered animals across the world. McLeach even tried to kill an endangered golden eagle back in his homeland, but failed and now there´s a bounty on his head. He farms turkeys and doesn´t only hunt for sport and protection of his property, but also money. One greedy fellow, I must say, and has killed about a hundred foxes before. His pet lizard Joanna can be pretty tough too with her venomous temper and voracious appetite. However, he´s very good friends with Amos and Gaston, who love the apple cider he makes too", Gideon told. I listened carefully, paying attention to every detail mentioned about these hunters. Even though they sounded tough, I wasn´t afraid. For my family and the forest, I was willing to face whatever threat they proved for me. "So...what should I do if I ever were to rob any of these farms? I know it sounds like a suicide, but I´d really like to know", I asked curiously. Gideon understood how I felt, and pondered it a bit. "Well....at first you´d have to know what the farms are like from the inside. Someone would have to sneak in there and check the place out, preferably someone small. Maybe you should ask Bianca and Bernard for help?" he mentioned two of my friends who also lived in the forest. Judy knew them too. "Thanks for the advice, Gideon. I´ll see what I can do. Have a nice day", I wished as I bought some bread from him and left the place. "Hope you know what you´re getting yourself into, Nick", he thought. Much to my luck, I came across the two mice as I walked outside the door. One of them wa a gray male mouse with a red shirt and a cap, the other a very beautiful female one with white fur, a purple pillbox hat and a matching sash. Those two looked very cheerful that day. "Hi Nick! How´s your wife and daughter?" Bianca asked. "Nothing new. We´re doing our best with what we´ve got. However, there is a small favor I´d like to ask you two", I suggested. "Well, what would it be?" Bernard was curious. Since times were rough in the forest, the mice were glad to find something to do. I explained the whole situation to them, and they too seemed to feel like it was too dangerous for us mammals. Still, both Bernard and Bianca were the kind of mammals that loved to help all the denizens of the forest, so they wouldn´t turn it down. "Three guarded farms. Sounds pretty hazardous to me", Bernard looked concerned. "We´re small enough to enter unnoticed, my dear. Besides, none of them owns a cat, so we should be safe. Although that lizard you mentioned could pose a threat to us", Bianca thought. She was the braver one of the two, while Bernard was more cautious. "I´d be very grateful if you did your best to find secret routes to all three of these farms. If my trips there would prove successful, you would get a share of the loot too. No mammal in the forest would be hungry again", I promised. Bianca and Bernard smiled at me. They appreciated what I stood for in the forest. "You´re such a good fox at heart, Nick. The son of your father indeed", Bianca said. She had known Robin too for a long time as well. "We better get going soon. Bianca and I will send you a map tomorrow of the routes we´ve discovered in the area. See you!" the mice swore as they left. "Good luck!" I wished for my friends. It was heartwarming to see us forest mammals stick together during hard times. Later that night, I slept in the cozy bed of our home shirtless with my beloved wife, who was in her pink pajamas. Underneath a warm blanket, Judy and I held each other very close as we always did. There was nobody in the world she showed that much affection to as to me. However, even though she slept peacefully, my worries still stayed in my head. Even though I trusted the brave mice, it was my own raid to the farms that made me anxious. Could I really make it there safely, and bring enough food for us unnoticed? I wasn´t sure about any of that, since I hadn´t stolen from humans in a long time. Still, that was what I´d have enough time to think later. Now, I just wanted to feel another peaceful moment in the arms of the mammal I loved the most in the world. Kissing Judy snugly, I fell asleep safely. No matter how successful my raids would turn out, I wouldn´t let anything happen to her or my daughter. That was sure. I couldn´t wait to begin the operation. (More coming soon) Category:AU Fanfics Category:WildeHopps stories Category:What if-scenarios Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:WIP Category:Stories featuring humans Category:Stories inspired by Fantastic Mr.Fox Category:Crossover stories Category:Stories not in the Zootopia universe Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Stories with a Disney Villain as the antagonist Category:Robin/Marian fics Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories where Vixey is Nick and Judy´s adopted daughter Category:Stories with multiple antagonists Category:Stories featuring a quest to defeat the villain Category:NickXJudy Category:On hold fics